Tainted
by Raven-Dray
Summary: Who will save me?
1. Chapter 1

MalexMale. AU. Prostitute.

* * *

Tainted

* * *

The pain in my heart; it seems to never go away.

No one there to hold me when I'm scared…

No one cared when I was sad…

No matter how many bloody tears I shed,

No one cares…

No matter how loud I scream,

No one would help me…

No matter how many times I stretched out my hand,

No one was there to take it…

I'm all alone

* * *

The room was dark. It was a small room with one bathroom inside. The room had one bed with one small wardrobe. The window had a bar on it, and a security camera in the far corner watched the one who occupied the room all the time.

On the king size bed, a small figure sat up with his knees in his chest. The small figure had raven black hair that shinned in the moonlight coming from the window. His beautiful emerald green eyes stared at the barred window. His eyes blankly gazed through it, staring at the beautiful night sky with a longing in his heart.

He sat there for a while before he heard a knock on his door.

He tore his eyes from the moon and looked at the door, silently giving permission to the intruder to come in.

The door opened to reveal a tall, fat man with brown hair and black eyes. "There's a customer for you!" the man told him.

The figure just nodded. A minute later, an attractive man came in.

"Ahh… Your name is Harry isn't it?" He said.

The man approached the smaller man and kneeled down on the bed.

He cupped the smaller man's chin, "You're so beautiful… More beautiful than I imagined." Then he leant down to kiss him. Undressing the man called Harry to get under him.

The man drank in the sight of the beautiful body and licked his lips.

Harry was silent and gazed blankly at the ceiling.

"Clifford said that you're a little shy, despite how many customers want you again and again." The man said. "My name is Edgar, Edgar Graham, be sure to remember it because I'm sure I will be back for you" Edgar kissed him again.

"Hmm… What is this?" Edgar asked, his finger brushing at Harry's forehead where he found a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning. Harry turned his head away, avoiding the touch. Many customers asked the same thing but he kept silent.

That night, another customer got satisfied after having sex with him. Every night, 3 to 5 costumers came and asked for his service. They got captured at the beauty Harry possessed and the pleasure they had when they had sex with him. Even though Harry never spoke, and was not responsive during sex, the customer still got satisfied and came back for more.

Many had tried to buy him, but the owner of the whorehouse where Harry stayed would not let go of their star.

If anyone knew who Harry really was, they would wonder how he ended up in a place like this.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wandered alone on the New York street. He had been in the muggle world for 4 years. After the war was over, with the light side winning, all the Death Eaters were put in Azkaban, including both his parents.

Draco didn't care much for his parents; they never had cared for him. He even felt happy when the ministry decided to give all the Death Eaters the Dementor's kiss.

All the Malfoy's inheritance belonged to Draco now.

But one thing was lost from his life.

Harry Potter, once again, had saved the Wizarding world.

But 3 days after Voldemort's defeat, he disappeared. No one knew where the savior had run off to. And no one but Draco seems to care. It seems after the Dark Lord had gone, they did't feel the need of their savior.

The Weasel and the mudblood especially, who blamed Harry for their family's death. Harry, before he disappeared, with the kindness of his heart gave all his money and belongings to the remaining of the Weasley family.

Draco cursed them both for betraying Harry. If only Blaise and Pansy had not held him back, he would have already torn those two into pieces.

The truth was, Draco never hated Harry. He had to pretend he did, fearing for his life. Ever since he laid his eyes on Harry, the raven haired boy had stolen his heart and never gave it back.

Now that his parent's and the mad Dark Lord had gone, he had no longer to hold his feelings for him.

With his love gone from the Wizarding world, he had no intentions of living there too. He exchanged all his money in the Gringotts bank to muggle money.

Draco was determined to find Harry and live with him. Or so he planned; because once he found Harry, he would never let him go. If Harry didn't have the same feelings as his, he would spend his life trying to make the boy fall in love with him.

And now here he was, spending 4 years in the muggle world with no luck. He hadn't found Harry, but he wasn't going to give up. He had built his own company and had succeeded. He bought an apartment for him to stay, along Harry after he found him.

As he passed one of the whorehouses he heard an argument, he took a look to see two men, one fat and one smaller, and the fat man looked like he scolding the smaller man. He took a closer look and his eyes widened in shock when he recognized who the small man was.

He shook his head, afraid that he was seeing things wrong. But he never failed to recognize the man he loved.

Harry Potter, stood in front of him, being scolded by a mere muggle who in Draco's mind had no right to even speak to Harry with a harsh tone.

He rushed to the fat man's side who raised his hand, planning to hit his Harry. He grabbed the man's wrist and glared at him, making the fat man cower in fear.

Harry looked up when he saw the blow wasn't coming. He gasped when he saw Draco Malfoy, the one person he never wished to see him like this, standing in front of him.

They locked eyes for a while, Draco in disbelief and Harry in… fear? Draco opened his mouth to say something before Harry ran off into the whorehouse. Draco froze; what was Harry doing in a place like this?

The fat man, now released from Draco's grip, still cowered at the glare spoke "I… If you want to rent him, just get in and ask the owner."

Draco turned his head at him, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"I… I said, if, if you want to rent the man, you just had to get…" the man never finished for Draco grabbed his collar and yanked him toward him. Draco was slightly taller than the man.

"What do you mean, rent?" he asked in a harsh voice.

The fat man cowered more, "He, he's a whore, of course you had to pay for his service!" the man said.

Draco punched him hard, making the man stumbled on his feet and fall to the ground. Draco glared at him before he entered the whore house.

He glanced at the receptionist, "Is there a man named Harry Potter?" he asked him.

A middle aged man greeted him and shook his head "No.. there's no Potter here, only Harry. And I must say, he's very expensive, because he's the star here." He said smirking. Draco took out 1000 dollars from his wallet and thrust it in front the man.

The man grinned and showed Draco the room.

They arrived in front of a mahogany door. There's a table beside the door with a basket on it. The man turned to Draco "You have to take off your belongings" he said as he handed Draco the basket, who just stared it with confusion. "You don't need to take it off all, just any objects that can be used as weapons." The man explained.

With little objection, Draco put his knife pocket he always carried into the basket, he also put his pen, and his neck tie after the man gestured him to do so.

After he was done, all that was left with him were his clothes and his wallet.

The man smiled at him, satisfied. "My name is Clifford, I have a feeling we will be meeting often" Clifford bowed a little to him "Enjoy your night, you can spend the night for paying double. Oh, and don't forget to push the red button beside the door" Then he left Draco alone.

Draco took a deep breath before he knocked the door. No answer. He knocked again and again no answer. He licked his lips nervously and turned the door's knob.

The door opened with a creak, revealing a small figure sitting on a bed. The room was dark. He remembered the man earlier asked him to push a button beside the door. He closed the door and looked at the wall behind him to find said button. He pushed it and immediately the light turned on and the security camera turned off. The light was not too bright but bright enough to see the room more clearly.

His heart was beating fast when he saw the figure who was sitting on the bed, with his knees up and his head buried in his arm, was Harry. Slowly he stretched his hands to him. Landing his hand on Harry's shoulder, making him jerk off from the bed with surprise.

Harry stared at him with wide eyes filled with fear. Draco gulped "Harry… It's me, Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Harry shook his head and ran into the corner of the room.

Draco became more nervous "Harry?" he tried to touch him but his hands were slapped away by Harry's.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed, his voice hoarse from not using it for years.

He slid from the wall onto the floor and curled his body into a ball, shaking in fear.

"Harry… Harry I will not hurt you… I just…" Draco took a step closer to him

"Don't come any closer!" Harry yelled.

Draco froze in his steps, he did't know what to do. This man indeed was Harry, but why was he's here, and why was he acting like this?

* * *

Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

After the first night, Draco had come back every night, paying double so he could stay until the morning. He sat on the bed, when Harry immediately ran to the corner of the room when he saw Draco and curled up in a ball hiding his face.

They just sat in silence. Draco staring at Harry's figure, after a while, they would fall asleep. Draco on the bed and Harry in the corner, and Clifford would wake Draco in the morning.

And here he was, like the other nights, sitting on the bed and staring at Harry. He had tried to speak to Harry, but Harry never answered him. When he tried to touch him, Harry would run and act like a frightened animal. He never tried to touch Harry again after that.

As he looked at Harry's figure, he couldn't help but feel pain in his heart. He had to get Harry out from this place. With that though, he got up from the bed and came out from the room. He made his way to the receptionist and called for Clifford.

"Mister Malfoy, how can I help you?" Clifford asked.

"How much do I have to pay to free Harry?" Draco asked, and demanded that the old man better tell him how much he wanted and not to refuse.

Clifford smirked, not shocked for many customers had asked the same thing, but he just put on a very high price so no one could buy Harry. "My… I'm afraid to say the price. He's very expensive, he's our star after all" he raised an eyebrow to challenge Draco.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the older man. Making Clifford wince, but he was hiding it well. Without a word, Draco turned and made his way back to Harry's room. Opening his suitcase, he pulled out a checkbook, and went back to Clifford.

The old man silently crossed his finger behind his back and hiding a smirk.

He nearly fainted when Draco wrote the number of money and shoved it in front of his face; 10 million dollars!

"Is that enough?" Draco asked him in an irritated tone.

Clifford blinked and exhaled his breath, and nodded dumbly. "Ye… Yes! Of Course! It's more than enough! You could buy everyone here to with that amount of money!" he stuttered and shakily opened the receptionist's desk's drawer.

He rummaged through a pile of papers and pulled out the one him searching for.

He signed the paper and handed it to Draco. Draco read the paper before he nodded and signed it too. "When can I take him with me?" he said as he put the check book in his shirt pocket.

Clifford eyed the check with unblinking eyes "Anytime. You can even take him now".

Draco smiled, satisfied "Good, I will take him right now."

Before Draco could turn, Clifford spoke "One thing, Mister Malfoy" Draco looked at him, obviously want to get Harry out from Harry as soon as possible.

"What?"

Clifford smiled, clutching the check protectively against his wrinkled hands. "I suggest you keep him away from any sharp objects, and you better keep an eye on him every single minute." Draco eyed him with confusion on his face. Clifford's smile got bigger, making Draco wanted to punch his face "You will understand later"

Draco, confused, just nodded and turned to back at Harry's room. He stopped midway and turned his head slightly at Clifford. "I have something to ask"

Clifford tore his eyes from the check in his hands and turn to Draco. "Yes, what question?" he flinched when Draco gave him a piercing gaze.

"How did Harry end up in place like this?"

Clifford blinked before he shrugged his shoulder "Oh… His uncle was the one who sold him here. He said that the boy has cost him fortune and caused trouble."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think!

For someone who interested, I had a fanfic plot. I decided to give it to someone who interested because I simply can't write a war setting story. It's DracoHarry, they came from a different kingdom. Their father were enemies. they meet and fall in love.

I will gave the detail to the one who seriously interested to write it until it ended. I will write a summary for each chapter. Please email meif you interested. waiting for it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get in to the car you little brat!"

The bouncer pulled Harry's arms and forced him to get in Draco's car.

Harry tried to struggle free with no luck. The bouncer, angry at Harry's struggling, punched him in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath and see blackness

Satisfied, the bouncer threw Harry's limp body into the car and closed the door. He turned his head only to meet Draco's furious face.

He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it around his back, making the big man scream in pain and drop to his knees. Draco bent down to whisper in his ear "I would gladly break each and everyone of your bones for what you did to Harry just now, but lucky for you, I have better things to worry about."

He released him and grabbed the bouncer's chin harshly "You have no right to touch him," Draco narrowed his eyes at the man; the bouncer nodded in fear and quickly ran into the whore house for his safety.

Draco took one last look at the house and at the unconscious Harry. He got into the car; made sure that Harry lay comfortably, and then began to drive home.

* * *

"_No!" he tried to struggle free from his uncle's tight grasp._

"_Stop struggling and be a good boy you insufferable brat!"_

_He slapped Harry's mouth hard and made it draw blood. He began to take off his pants with one hand while the other held Harry's hands above his head._

"_No! Please Uncle! STOP!" _

_His cry was muffled as his uncle punched him in the stomach, making him cough up blood. _

_Vernon turned his body so he lay on his stomach. His eyes widened in fear as he knew what would happen next. More tears poured down his face. _

"_NO! HELP ME! DRACO!"

* * *

_

Harry snapped his eyes open. Tears were pouring down on his pale face. His right hands stretched out as if he wanted to reach for something. He was breathing hard. His hair was damp and stringy with sweat, as were his clothes. He was wet from the sweat covering his whole body.

He hid his face as fresh tears started to pour down into his hands. His whole body was shaking with sobs.

After a few minutes Harry had almost cried himself to sleep. He couldn't stop his body from shuddering or the tears that were pouring out of his eyes. He eventually succumbed to the sleepiness he felt and closed his eyes. He then suddenly shot straight up to find himself in an unknown room.

Looking around at his surroundings he noticed two big windows that took up a good portion of the wall beside him, an opened door that led to a huge bathroom, and a body sized mirror facing him at the end of his bed.

He started to panic slightly as he acknowledged that he was in Draco's house.

Of all the people, why did it have to be Draco who bought him? Why?

The room's door opened slowly and Draco came into the room when he saw Harry was awake. He carried a tray full of food. He smiled a little as Harry stared blankly at him.

As he neared Harry, he put the tray on the table beside the bed. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed. Wisely keeping his distance from Harry as the said person scooted away from him.

"How're you feeling?" Draco asked him. Harry didn't answer like usual, he would not even look at him.

Draco sighed; he knew that Harry still wouldn't talk to him. But at least it was worth a try.

"I will be leaving you alone now, just please eat something okay?" he said pleadingly. Silence is the only answer that came from Harry…

Draco swallowed his sadness and proceeded to get out of the room.

Harry looked sadly at Draco's retreating back. He put his face in his hands and began to sob.

'_Why did it have to be you?'_

_

* * *

_

Thank you for the reviews! Can't thank you enough! Read and tell me if you like it please?

And any suggestion for what happen next :)


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 months since Draco bought Harry and they had been living together in his mansion. But still Harry refused to talk. He wouldn't look up at Draco in the eyes and he would run to the corner of the room whenever Draco tried to come closer to him.

Draco didn't know how to make Harry talk to him. He spent hours trying to talk to the other man, without getting any responses.

He always brought food to the room where Harry stayed but Harry only ate after Draco left the room.

"Harry?"

The said man kept looking out the window at his left side and ignored Draco as usual.

Draco sighed, "Harry please…" He licked his lips "Please talk to me…" he pleaded.

Harry turned his face to him, eyes looking at the floor.

"I want to help you Harry, but I can't if you won't let me."

Harry snapped his head towards Draco, eyes narrowed.

"You want to help me?" he asked, his tone cold.

Draco's heart skipped a bit. This was the first time Harry had ever responded to him.

"Yes, Harry. I want to help you." Draco hesitantly reached out his hands to hold Harry's.

Harry slapped the hands away. "Don't touch me!"

Startled, Draco took a step back. He watched as Harry started to sob. Afraid that Harry would snap again, he resisted the urge to try to touch and take the brunette into his arms.

"You can't help me… you weren't there… never there…"

Harry mumbled and mumbled as he curled his body into a tiny ball. He then started rocking back and forth.

"Harry…" Draco tried again.

"Go… Please… Go away…"

Defeated, Draco backed up to the door and turned to open it. He took one last glance at Harry, sighed, and proceeded to go out of the room.

He sat on his favourite chair in his study.

He had been thinking over and over again how to help Harry.

He couldn't stand to watch the one he loved suffer like this.

'Should I talk to psychiatrist' he thought.

He wondered what happened. If only Harry would talk to him and tell Draco what happened to him. Then, maybe, he could help Harry.

Was it because Harry hated him, so he wouldn't talk to Draco? Maybe if Draco could find someone who Harry trusted, he would speak?

Suddenly, an image of someone flashed through Draco's mind. He smiled slowly. Yes, he remembered that Harry and that person were so close to each other in school. Even more close than Harry had been with the Weasel and the Mudblood.

He would just have to find that person. And it would only take a short while with his status, that person was not too hard to find.

After all, that person works as a healer at St. Mungo's.

* * *

I promised next chapter will be longer... until then... Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

This is just a rewrite of chapter 5. since I haven't able to write anything new. I'm really sorry for the long update. though I might have to say that I'm going to take long time to update from now on. but I will finish this story.

Disclaimer: not mine or else I'll be swimming in a pool filled with money.

* * *

At St. Mungo's

"Mr. Longbottom, there's someone wants to meet you"

"Thanks Lani, could you please tell the person to wait in my office? I will be there shortly after this." Neville Longbottom said as he applied some of the healing potion into an injured patient's arm.

The nurse, Lani, nodded and proceeded to follow what her boss told her.

10 minutes later, Neville opened the door to his office. He was shocked by the man that stood by the door.

Draco Malfoy stood beside his desk, reading some of document papers of the patients.

What was more shocking, was that Malfoy nodded at him as he actually acknowledged Neville's presence. Neville was too shocked to even try pinch himself to prove that he was dreaming. There's no way Draco Malfoy was in his office, smiling at him.

"Long time no see, Longbottom." Draco greeted him with a smile

That took Neville from his shock state. There was no way Malfoy smiled at Neville of all people. "Mal… Malfoy!! What the…" Neville coughed, "Err… I mean, what are you doing here?"

Draco crossed the room and made himself comfortable on the couch that resided there. "Why, Longbottom, am I not allowed to visited an old classmate?" he drawled.

Neville sputtered "Classmate? Well, yes, but if the classmate is me and the visitor is you, it's a totally different story."

"Hmm…" was the only reply from Draco as he lean on the edge of Neville's desk, inspecting the office's surrounding.

Neville sighed as he made his way to the corner of his office. He make some tea, he needed to be polite as he was taught...even thought the guest is Draco Malfoy.

"Have some tea," Neville told Draco as he held the cup to the other male.

"Thanks" Draco said politely and took the cup from Neville. He slowly stood up and then sat down the sofa across from Neville spot.

"I can't believe that the clumsiest person in Hogwarts will be one of the best healers at ST. Mungo." Draco said as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. It was a funny thought, or to Draco it was.

Neville scowled at him, a pink coloring marring his now mature face "You just underestimated me…"

Draco smiled, making Neville thought that he was sleeping and this was all a dream.

"Yeah… You right" Draco told him.

There, Neville sure thought he was dreaming, he didn't hear Draco Malfoy agree with him. He pitched his arm, hard, and then yelp at the after effect. His face flushing as Draco looked at him amusedly.

An uncomfortably silence passed for a few minutes before Neville decided to speak first.

"Okay… so what do you want?" Neville asked.

"What makes you think I need anything from you?" Draco arrogantly answered.

Neville blink "Well, for one thing, you're in my office, and second, you talked to _me_." he stated in a matter of fact.

Draco put the cup he was holding at the small table in front of him. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I need your help…" he whispers slowly Neville barely hear him.

"Pardon me?" Neville asked again, trying to catch Draco's words, afraid that he heard wrong.

"I said I need your help!" Draco yelled.

Neville jumped a little then glared "No need to yell!" he was about to tell Draco to go find another healer if he need one. He doesn't want to have any connection with Malfoy. But Draco's next words almost make him forgot to breathe.

"It's about Harry"

* * *

Neville paced in his office after Draco had left, thinking about all of the information Draco told him about Harry.

What on earth did happen to Harry the last few years?

He has tried to contact Harry after they graduated with no luck. He knows that Harry have no desire to live in the wizarding world, and so he go to the muggle world trying to find him. He always come back to his home with no luck.

Though he didn't know where Harry would live, since Harry had promised to tell Neville that he will told him his address after he found a place to settle down. That first he would go to his relative's place to give his last regards to them, despite of how they treat Harry since he was a baby.

For some reason, Harry won't tell Neville his relative's address.

He recall of what Draco had told him.

"_I found him on the muggle world" Draco told him after a moment of silence. _

_Neville's eyes brightened, happy that he finally knows that Harry was found "How's he? Is he ok? Where's he lived now? Is he married?" _

_Draco gave a grim smile at the rabid question. "He's…" _

_Neville stop his musing as he watched Draco's face become grim, anger flashed on his eyes, and the grip on his glass tightened it almost shatter it. _

"_Malfoy? Are you alright?" he hesitantly ask._

_Draco bowed his head as he carefully put the glass on the table "I'm alright; it's Harry who's not alright" _

_Worriedly, Neville began to mull over things that could happen to Harry. _

_An uncomfortable silence, "Do you know where I found him?"_

_Neville snapped from his thought "huh?"_

"_I found him on a brothel, working as a whore"_

_A sound of a glass shattering filled the room._

"_Wha… What did you say?" Neville asked, hoping to the Gods all above he heard wrong._

"_I have paid for him, free him from that wretched place! But he won't talk to me! He won't even look at me in the face! And I have to place a guard on his room just so he won't hurt him self!" _

_Abruptly Neville stands, with the quickness he didn't seem to possess at school, he stride to Draco's side and hauled him to his feet with a handful of clothes. ((I mean, Neville somekind like grab Draco's shirt, you know, the usually scene where people fight)) _

"_You're lying!!" Neville spat, looking up to Draco's face, considering he's a head taller than him._

"_I'm not." Draco released Neville's hold on his shirt. _

"_That's why I'm here; I know that you're friend with him back at school. I came here to ask for your help." Draco told him as he smoothed his clothes._

"_You're lying, there's no way…" Neville shake his head, unwilling to believe._

_Draco give him a sad look "Then come with me, see with your own eyes." _

Neville stops, he make his way to the supervisor's room. He will ask him if he could have a few days off, if needed weeks.

If Draco needs his help with Harry, then he would do it in a heartbeat.

After all, Neville wouldn't be successful like he was now, if it's not because of Harry.

Harry was a savior, he's Neville's savior. Further more, he was his best friend. There fore, it is only fair for him to help his best friend.

* * *

Please review, and to anyone who still faithfully read my story, thank you very much. and also thanks to Baka-san, my new beta.

btw, anyone know good Dracori stories with Snape as father figure/ or nice to Harry?

Love you all.............


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Never Mine –sulking in the corner-

* * *

"_You want to be a Healer? Surely__,__ you know, such a clumsy person as yourself won't be suitable for the position. The only thing you're good at is handling plants. Why don't you just become a gardener?" _

That was what most of his friends said even Seamus, Dean, and Ron said so.

Somehow, the thought of not getting any support from his friends made him feel so useless.

But there was one person who always encouraged him to be whatever he wanted, despite his weaknesses. The one who said to him, "no matter what people say, the only thing that matters is your own will."

Harry never tired of supporting him, giving him help whenever he needed it. Helping to teach him the subjects he was weak at, and protecting him from the hurtful comments of the other Gryffindors.

And so, Neville Longbottom had decided that he would become a good Healer.

And in becoming one of the best Healers, he did. Now, he would not stop to find a cure for the person who helped make him what he was today.

* * *

Draco paced in his study occasionally glancing at the big clock standing proud in the corner of the room.

It was almost time for Longbottom to arrive. He had found himself impatiently waiting for said man for half an hour already, while pacing and looking at the clock.

A knock startled him. He quickly opened the door to reveal his butler, Albert, who was bowing a little to him and informing him that the guest he had been expecting had arrived.

He told Albert to bring the guest to him.

Neville came in seconds later, a suitcase in his hand.

"Good Evening Malfoy," he greeted him.

Draco merely nodded at him. He gestured to Neville to sit on the sofa in the right side of the room. Neville thanked him and sat down, watching Draco as he began to pace once more.

A knock at the door, and Albert came in bringing two cups with a pot of tea and two plates of cakes. Draco told him that they were not to be disturbed. As the butler left, Draco resumed his pacing.

"Malfoy, not to be rude, but can you sit down, please? Honestly you're making me nervous"

Draco stopped his pacing and blinked at Neville. He sighed and took a seat in front of the healer.

"Pardon me, but I just don't know what to say," Draco apologized, a faraway look on his face.

"I guess, I'll start with apologizing to you."

Neville blinked, thinking his hearing was deceiving him somehow.

"What for?" he asked.

Draco looked at him. He smiled as he leaned over the table to pour the tea into the cups. He offered one to Neville, who accepted it with a 'thank you'. He sipped at the warm liquid, and stared at it contently.

"For how I treated you at school,"

Neville studied the man before him. The man who used to be a bully in school, who said hurtful comments with no regret, did anything he liked, and did not care about others suffering.

That selfish, spoiled, and rude boy had changed. In front of him was a man. A man who seemed to really cared about Harry.

Everyone who cared about Harry was his friend. And then Neville decided, the past is the past, and he found himself forgiving Malfoy…

No, Draco.

Neville put the almost empty cup on the table. "It's all in the past Draco. For now, my top priority is Harry, and from what I have seen, you seem to care greatly for him. And I find my self wondering why? Considering the past you two shared."

Draco seemed surprised at the use of his first name by the healer, and took it as a silent forgiveness the ex Gryffindor was giving him. He too, put his cup on the table, leaned back on the soft cushions and closed his eyes before he answered.

"Will you believe me if I say it's because I love him?"

Neville's eyes widened in shock. Never in his life had he thought that the Draco Malfoy would end up loving the Golden Boy, Harry Potter; The bane of his existence.

"But I thought…" Neville began only to be cut off by Draco.

"Everyone thinks I hate him. Is that it?"

Neville nodded, curiosity written on his face.

"Everyone else can think what they want to, believe what they want to see. But they will never bother to learn the truth," Draco said.

"Do you know how much it hurts to be cruel to the person who means so much to you? How upsetting it is to know that, that someone hates you? I have been cruel, I have hurt him, but does anyone know why I do it? Does anyone know it was because I want to protect him?"

The painful face Draco made reminded Neville of Harry.

Once, Harry told him that he had an unrequited love. And the look on Harry's face made Neville cry. And thus the one who comforted him became the one who Neville consoled.

Neville remembered that day, when Harry wept about a love that would never become true. And Neville remembered wrapping his arms around Harry, wanting to make it all better, but unfortunately unable to. He couldn't make Harry's love become reality. But still, he wanted his friend happy. He had tried to help Harry, who had helped him so much. But instead, Neville wept with him; for him. He had been powerless to right the problem. And now, he had another chance.

And this time, he wanted to fix what was wrong, for Harry's benefit.

After a moment of silence, Draco sighed and stood up. "I think it's better to attend Harry than listening to my story right?"

Despite wanting to know more about the blonde, Neville nodded his consent and proceeded to following Draco out of the room.

The manor was bigger than Hogwarts castle. Neville wondered how long it took for the people who lived there to memorize their way around the manor, since all the halls in the manor looked alike to him.

When they reached the end of the hall, there was a big door made from mahogany stood tall.

Neville watched in confusion as Draco took out his wand and a set of keys from his pocket. Draco whispered a spell and he heard an unlocking noise. His confusion grew as he watched Draco put a key into the keyhole and proceeded to open it.

"Excuse me for asking, but why do you need a magical lock and normal lock?" Neville asked.

Draco's hand paused on the door handle, and he turned to look at Neville.

"I don't know if I was right or not, but I can't feel any magic from Harry, and in his condition, I have to securely lock the door. Can't let him have a chance to go outside." Draco responded.

Despite of his growing confusion, Neville gestured to Draco to open the door. Draco stepped aside to let him in.

Taking a deep breath, Neville step inside the room.

* * *

Once again, I find myself on my knees, begging for forgiveness.

I took so long to update, so many reasons I can't explain to you. I hope this chapter is to your liking. Also I still need opinion on should I rewrite Only You or not, if more than at least 15 people says yes, then I would.

And last but not last, please do review ..

Thanks to Maria, from giving idea.

My old beta is back!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
